There are various types of appliance unit. This invention for example of interest for appliance units which incorporate lighting, such as LED lamps and LED luminaires but which can perform additional functions. Indeed, lamps and luminaires with wireless control functions, using an on-board radio modem, are entering the market. The invention can however be applied to other multi-function devices which do not include a light output, for example an appliance which includes a RF wireless communication system used to receive remote wireless control function for controlling the appliance.
Various functions such as acoustic functions, sensing functions, image capture and cooling or ventilation can be integrated into an appliance, such as an LED lamp or LED luminaire, or these functions can provided by 2-wire accessories inserted for instance in the wall-box as a replacement for legacy wall switches. The LED lamps and luminaires and 2-wire accessories can also house functionality which can be part of a larger system, e.g. heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, load-shedding systems, and emergency and alarm security systems.
To operate in an effective and efficient way, the various different functions should be available independently. For example a presence sensor may be integrated into a light unit. To make full use of this functionality, the presence sensor needs to be controlled independently from the light unit for example so that it may be used for purposes other than for lighting even when the lighting is off, for example for security purposes.
For controlling light units such as LED lamps, control units are typically used. Often control units or control panels are located within a wall-box (for example flush-mounted) or a junction box in the ceiling or just placed on a ceiling in the office or placed by the installer into the luminaire, replacing legacy mechanical switches, electronic switches or phase-cut dimmers. Control units can also be mounted at junction boxes in the ceiling or in a cupboard, for example next to circuit breakers.
The control unit can also be equipped with various functions, for example integrated occupancy sensors; integrated room-temperature or CO2 or moisture sensors; a backlight for an improved user interface display or other user interface means (e.g. illuminated touch buttons) and RF communication means, and these different functions need to be applied independently.
The control unit functionality is not limited to controlling the lighting system and other functions above, but it can include other functionality such as wall-box radios for listening to music, outlets for cell-phone battery charging or web based components which may require constant access to power.
The installation of these smart lighting assemblies should be available for retrofit solutions as well as for new installations. In the case of a retrofit solution, compatibility with existing ‘double wire’ wall boxes (also known as 2-wire wall boxes), where no neutral wire is present, is also of interest.